cutthroat_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Isle of Tortuga
| video = | previousseason = | nextseason = }}Cutthroat Survivor: Isle of Tortuga is the third season of the Cutthroat Survivor series. The game began on Thursday, September 5th, 2019 and ended on Thursday, October 10th, 2019. This season was hosted by Chris, Mearl, and newcomers to production Cmack and Cutthroat alumni and season 2 winner, Spencer. This season featured a change to the website host, as the game was transitioned to Proboards. The Proboards page for the season can be found here. The Episode Guide for the season can be found here(TBA). Twists and Advantages *'Doubloons: '''Castaways who attend Tribal Council and cast a vote for the player who gets the 2nd most votes not negated by a power or Idol will earn a doubloon. Those who earn these doubloons will remain anonymous and at a later time, will come into play. If a castaway possesses a doubloon and is voted out with them, they must will them to a player remaining in the game. *'Pirate Captains: One member of each original tribe earns the title of "Pirate Captain" by virtue of winning the first immunity challenge of the season. These captains would later be responsible for dividing the tribes up in a swap. *'''Coin Idol: An immunity idol with 5 coins on it that can be used 1 of 2 ways. It can be used as a standard Hidden Immunity Idol and be played on a single player, negating all votes cast for them. The other use is this idol can be divided among 2 players, with the 5 coins each equal to 1 vote that can be negated. It can be split however the holder wants, whether than be 4 coins and 1 coin or 3 coins and 2 coins. This can last be used when 6 players remain in the game. *'The Broadside': The holder of this power is able to publicly guess votes after they have been cast at Tribal Council but before any Idols/Advantages have been played. If the holder guesses a vote correctly, it is revealed immediately and they can keep guessing until they are either incorrect or until they have revealed every vote but their own. It is non-transferable and can last be used when 5 players remain in the game. *'The Careening': The holder of this power will be allowed to skip any round of the game up until 7 players remain in the game. To use it, the holder must announce it at a Tribal Council before the votes have been cast. They will proceed to vote and if they remain in the game after that vote, they will immediately head to Rum Runners Island where they will remain exiled until the conclusion of the next Tribal Council. They won't be allowed to compete in the Immunity Challenge or attend Tribal Council for the round they choose to skip. This power is transferable but it may not be used by the holder on someone else. Castaways } | align="left" |[[Kyle Thorburn|'Kyle Thorburn']] Lincoln, Nebraska, United States | | |1st Voted Out Day 4 |6 |- | | align="left" |[[Chrissa Todd|'Chrissa Todd']] Oshawa, Ontario, Canada | | |2nd Voted Out Day 4 |5 |- | | align="left" |[[Eddie Burbach|'Eddie Burbach']] Chicago, Illinois, United States | | | |3rd Voted Out Day 7 |5 |- | | align="left" |[[Haley Griffith|'Haley Griffith']] Maryland, United States | | | |4th Voted Out Day 9 |4 |- | | align="left" |[[Daniel "Josh" Niemiec|'Daniel "Josh" Niemiec']] Ohio, United States | | | |5th Voted Out Day 11 |3 |- | | align="left" |[[Spencer Flohr|'Spencer Flohr']] Tallahassee, Florida, United States | | | |6th Voted Out Day 11 |7 |- | | align="left" |[[Brian de Leon|'Brian de Leon']] Boston, Massachusetts, United States | | | | |7th Voted Out Day 14 |7 |- | | align="left" |[[Jake Spartz|'Jake Spartz']] Miami, Florida, United States | | | | |8th Voted Out Day 16 |3 |- | | align="left" |[[Thomas Ybarra|'Thomas Ybarra']] Portland, Oregon, United States | | | | |9th Voted Out Day 18 |2 |- | | align="left" |[[Nick Mana|'Nick Mana']] New Jersey, United States | | | | |10th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 21 |7 |- | | align="left" |[[Kendyl Lant|'Kendyl Lant']] Utah, United States | | | | |11th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 24 |12 |- | | align="left" |[[Stephen "Sunshine" Mitchell|'Stephen "Sunshine" Mitchell']] Rhode Island, United States | | | | |12th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 27 |8 |- | | align="left" |[[Jarrett Smith|'Jarrett Smith']] Tallahassee, Florida, United States | | | | |13th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 29 |5 |- | | align="left" |[[Eric Taylor|'Eric Taylor']] Detroit, Michigan, United States | | | | |14th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 31 |6 |- | | align="left" |[[Zach Bresnick|'Zach Bresnick']] Massachusetts, United States | | | | |15th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 32 |4 |- | | align="left" |[[Johnny Poteet|'Johnny Poteet']] St. Louis, Missouri, United States | | | | |16th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 35 |7 |- | | align="left" |[[Bailey Fisher|'Bailey Fisher']] Atlanta, Georgia, United States | | | | |17th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 36 |7 (10) |- | | align="left" |[[Sean Peters|'Sean Peters']] San Jose, California, United States | | | | |2nd Runner-up 1 vote to win |4 |- | | align="left" |[[Jordan Xavier|'Jordan Xavier']] Gurnee, Illinois, United States | | | | |Runner-up 2 votes to win |8 |- | | align="left" |[[Kaylee Patterson|'Kaylee Patterson']] Montreal, Quebec, Canada | | | | |Sole Survivor 5 votes to win |4 (7) |} Note: Non-voided votes are shown regularly. If the number has a second number in parenthesis next to it then that indicates the total votes they received including any votes that were voided by immunity idols or any other advantages. Episode Guide Voting History Category:Seasons